Hawkfur's story
by Redbane
Summary: A tale of a she cat fleeing her home,leaving her only family behind she wont tell why and finding a new home, a new life. Life seemed great! And then.... all hell broke loose. Rated "T" for some scenes later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Oookay... so, I was sitting in bed and suddenly an AWESOME story formed in my head! The only problem: Writers block. It's sort of based on my warrior cat roleplay character, Hawkfur, a dark brown she cat with light brown tabby marks,a scar over her left eye, and ice-blue eyes; and my grandma's cat Gizzy. So uh yeah...Anyway, here's what I've got soo far.

* * *

_**Burningheart  
**_

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, a she-cat is running, running, never stopping, just running. She had no idea where, she just ran.

"What's the use of running!?! I can't hide from my past! I can't hide from the hideous things I've done!" the rouge says to herself, "Wow, Hawkfur, you've really fouled yourself up this time!" she growls to herself, stopping to rest. She'd came from a place FAR from here, she came from the mountains, where she'd lived next to a bunch of cats who's called themselves tribe of rushing water.

"Oi! Whatcha doin' 'ere missy?" meowed a voice on her left, "Wait a sec, I've neva you 'round abouts 'ere miss," Hawkfur spun around to face the voice, a long-haired dull brown tom was sitting behind her, "is you new 'round 'ere?" the tom inquired, he seemed friendly, his eyes were kind and a sort of yellowish-green. He was a Brown tom, thin and lanky, with thin black stripes. He looked like he was about her age, but he had an odd accent. Hawkfur didn't care.

"Erm... yes, I'm fairly new to this area," Hawkfur meowed nervously, "my name's Hawkfur, by the way." she added.

"Ah, well 'ello Hawkfur, mind if I calls you Hawk for short?" the tom asked, Hawkfur nodded, "Well Hawk, me name is Donny." the tom rumbled.

"Nice to meet you Donny." Hawk said, her paws shifted nervously.

"Would you care for a place to stay? Me and me friends got a empty nest at our place," Donny said," an' I am hopin' you can come." Donny's offer sounded fine to Hawk.

"I think I'd like that." Hawkfur said.

"Well then, let's not sit out 'ere like two sticky dingys in a gum tree! Let's go!" Donny purred, happy to have company.

"I'm right behind you!" Hawkfur said, she didn't understand what Donny meant by 'two sticky dingys in a gum tree' but it made her want to laugh.

**********************

"Well, 'ere we are! Home sweet home!" Donny meowed affectionately, Hawkfur was at his side, Donny was looking at a twoleg nest," Oi! Nigel, Kenny, Eddy, Philis, Lilly, Anne, and the lot of you! Come 'ere!" He yowled as they entered through a flap, several cats' heads popped up, looking at Donny and Hawkfur.

"Donn! Where did you find her?" said one cat, a gray and brown tom, he didn't have the same accent as Donny did. Hawk felt rather grateful, Donny's accent was begining to drive her mad.

"I found this gal out by the ole farm, Eddy. Her name is Hawkfur."Donny began, "Oh come now Hawkfur... don't be shy, say 'ello!" Donny said nicely, flicking his tail at Hawkfur, who stood beside him nervously.

"Hello everyone..." Hawkfur meowed nervously, there were a lot of cats here!

"Wow 'lil brother! She's a beauty!" said a tom who Hawkfur assumed was Donny's big brother, he looked like Donny, only he had blue eyes, and his paws were white.

"Nigel! What'd I say 'bout callin' me 'Lil brother!" Donny huffed, clearly annoyed.  


* * *

**_Well, that's as much as I've got right now, I'll probably have more within the day_**,**_(writer's block Doesn't last forever)_**

**_Soo uh review, comment and tell me what ya think._**

**_(P.S. if ya sk nicely, i might be able to add one of you characters to the story)_**

**_~Spottedflames  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I'm back! Oh! And a thanks to Mistfeather for being the first person to review, and for being a very loyal fan of my stories.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

Here's where we left off:

"I found this gal out by the ole farm, Eddy. Her name is Hawkfur."Donny began, "Oh come now Hawkfur... don't be shy, say 'ello!" Donny said nicely, flicking his tail at Hawkfur, who stood beside him nervously.

"Hello everyone..." Hawkfur meowed nervously, there were a lot of cats here!

"Wow 'lil brother! She's a beauty!" said a tom who Hawkfur assumed was Donny's big brother, he looked like Donny, only he had blue eyes, and his paws were white.

"Nigel! What'd I say 'bout callin' me 'Lil brother!" Donny huffed, clearly annoyed.

* * *

**Now back to the story  
**

* * *

"You two are brothers?" Hawkfur said, her earlier theory about Donny and Nigel was right.

"Oi! Yeah, we are." said Donny, seeming some what annoyed.

"Wow...." said a kit, who'd been staring at Hawkfur," You're pretty!" the kit said to Hawkfur.

"Awww... thank you little one!" Hawkfur purred, kits always seemed to say that to her.

"Kenny.... you goony lil' bugger!" Donny purred, laughing so hard that he fell over.

"Oh come now Donny! You know how your son is!" huffed a she cat, she was a golden tabby with a few brown tabby marks, her eyes were a rich brown.

"Sunflower! Oi! Ah.... erm......" Donny seemed a bit dazed,""Ello love?" He meowed nervously.

"Donny..... I wonder about you sometimes." Sunflower chuckled.

"Donny, you never told me you had a ma-" Hawkfur was about to tell Donny that he'd said nothing about him having a mate, when suddenly, a tom walked into the twoleg nest. Hawkfur stopped what she'd been about to say, the tom that had walked in was the most handsome tom that she'd ever seen in her life. He was a medium sized tom, he had short pale yellow fur,and his eyes were a striking green color.

"Well, well, well," the tom said, his voice was rich and velvety," Eddy came and told me Donny found a stray, and all I see is a pretty she-cat with beautiful eyes."

"Give her some space Shadowface!" hissed Sunflower.

"Look at me ! Look at me!" Kenny yowled, standing on his back paws and taking two steps forward,"I'm a clumsy twoleg!"

"Kenny! Hey big brudder!" said a little she kit, a bit smaller than Kenny. Hawkfur ignored the kits' antics, and whispered into Sunflower's ear,

"I hope his ego fits through the door!" she said. Sunflower burst out laughing.

"That's so true!!!" she laughed.

"What is?" Shadowface inquired.

"She cat issues, none of your business." Hawkfur told him simply. he looked a bit offended but didn't say anything.

* * *

...

Well you know the drill.

I need more character ideas, so send me a comment with the name of your character, their description, and a bit of their personality.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**_**WARINING: SOME NOT SO MILD SWEARING IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER**_

* * *

Shadowface's personality could be summed up in one word: cocky.

Hawkfur hated toms like that, all looks, no brain.

"Well, little lady..." Shadowface began, "I'd like to speak to you, alone." his voice had an authority to it. Hawkfur looked to Donny for reassurance, he nodded.

Hawkfur told herself in her mind_ If he gets on my bad side, I'll beat him senseless_, but she followed Shadowface anyway.

"Since you're new here, I'll take it easy on you." he said smoothly," First of all, I am the leader here," then his voice went from smooth and sweet, to commanding and rude," and here, a she cat has to stay in her place,"he took a breath to say more but Hawkfur, being the plucky she cat she is, didn't give him a chance._ He's just crossed over to my bad side!_

"Listen you stuck-up rat face, I have had to see and do things worse than what you ever wish to imagine!" she growled, slapping him in the face," I had to KILL one of my clanmates! I doubt that you ever had to do anything like that in your pathetic life! I was once a leader you know! A queen to!" Hawkfur's temper was building, Shadowface looked shocked and sympathetic." do you want to know WHY I had to kill one of my clanmates?!?! She Killed my son, stole my mate, then framed me for an elder's death! then, she gave me this scar, over my left eye, to dishonor me, HER LEADER! " Hawk was screeching at him now, and a sleek gray black and white she-cat ran into the leader's den.

"What is going on here! Can't a she cat get a little bit of rest!?! And whats this I hear about ...." She looked at Hawkfur and froze, Hawk froze to, they knew each other, VERY well.

"YOU!" Hawk screeched at the she cat."YOU FILTHY, MATE STEALING, KIT KILLING LITTLE BITCH!!!"

"This will not end well......." Shadowface murmured to himself.

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU AND THAT YOU WERE OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!" Hawkfur growled, ignoring the fact that Donny had ran into the room, to see what the yowling was about. Donny did the smart thing, and backed away.

"Oh, look who's talking! You killed my BROTHER!" the she cat spat back.

"I TOLD him NOT to keep chasing that fox onto the thunderpath!" Hawkfur hissed at her, her ice blue eyes were filled with a blazing furry.

"Icewing....I never knew that you knew Hawkfur...." Shadowface meowed, hoping to prevent a fight.

"Icewing!?! Ha! That's close to her REAL name, ICEHEART!" Hawkfur spat.

"You don't know me,_ Hawkstar_ and you were NEVER meant to be leader!" Icewing spat.

"You take those words back...." Hawk threatened, unsheathing her claws.

* * *

**OH! MAJOR CLIFF HANGER!**

* * *

Well you know the drill.

I need more character ideas, so send me a comment with the name of your character, their description, and a bit of their personality.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  


* * *

**_**WARINING: SOME MORE NOT SO MILD SWEARING IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER**_

* * *

**OK.....I MESSED SOMETHING UP IN CHAPTER 3, Icewing SHOULD HAVE BEEN Icenose. I think Icewing is a real warrior cat..... my mistake.... any way.... back to the story.**

* * *

"I Will never take back my words _Hawkstar_, You can't make me!" Icenose (Icewing) spat the name Hawkstar like it was a fish bone," And you know that Larkshine loved me! "

"You filthy little bitch! What right did that give you to kill my son!" Hawk screeched at Icenose, leaping at her.

"Your son was a bastard and a weakling! " Icenose yowled as Hawk's weight barreled down on her.

"Donny! We've got a she cat fight! I need back up!" Shadowface yowled. He was shocked at Icenose's past, did that explain why she was so fidgety?

"Oi! I'll try to pull 'em apart! But if I gets shredded, yous in BIG trouble Shadow!" Donny said warily, but he was running over any way, hoping he wouldn't be shredded, but as he began to step in, Hawkfur reared up on her hind legs, her ice blue eyes glinting in furry.

"YOU WILL DISHONOR ME NO MORE ICEHEART! I WAS YOUR LEADER! AND I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR LEADER!!!" Hawkfur shrieked, bringing her claws down over Icenose's face, leaving deep scratch marks over her right eye, shredding her right ear, and slicing her nose."You dishonored your leader, now I, your leader, have returned your favor."Hawk's voice was suddenly calm... it unnerved Donny.

"Yes Hawkstar....." Icenose whimpered like a beaten dog.

"I'll give you a chance to start fresh with me Icenose." Hawk said "As you remember, I was a fair leader." Hawk's calmness made Shadowface feel.... different.

"Yes Hawkstar." Icenose meowed obediently.

"Do you have a medicine cat here Shadowface?" asked Hawk.

"Erm... yes." Shadowface said,he felt like he'd just came out of a trance. Padding out of his den's entrance, a large gaping hole in the twoleg nest, "Rosepetals! Over here please." Shadowface said, his voice shaking a tiny bit.

"What is it Shadowface?" asked the medicine cat, a slim, blue-eyed Siamese she-cat.

"It's Icenose.... I... I'll explain it when we get there, I promise." Shadowface said curtly.

When Rosepetals saw Icenose, and heard Hawkfur's story, she was shocked. Icenose.... a killer?

"I'll do my best, but the wounds will scar." she sighed. He slightly curled tail twitched with confusion, but she said nothing.

"I know they'll scar. That's how my clan worked." Hawkfur said." If you disgrace your leader and leave them with scars, they have the right to scar you back."

"I dishonored her." was all Icenose said.

"Hawk... yous not as big a wuss as I thought you was!" Donny said. He'd really thought that Hawkfur was a bit of a wuss at he wasn't so sure.

"You thought I was a wuss?" Hawk said.

"Not any more!"

"Whoah..... I wanna learn how to fight like dat!" came a voice, a kit had been hiding and watching the whole time.

"Barkkit! You get over here right now!" came an angry voice, Sunflower.

"Yes momma." He sighed obediently, but as he turned to leave he froze.

"Barkkit!?!" Sunflower meowed, then more softly, "Barkkit?" Barkkit remained frozen in his spot.

"Starclan...." Shadowface whispered, Rosepetal's eyes grew wide.

Then Barkkit spoke**_,_**

**_"Where the hawk flies, a mighty storm will arise, fire will burn fire, and only Snow will save us all."_** the voice the kit used chilled Hawk's bones. The voice wasn't his, it was... someone elses, it was the voice of another cat that Hawk new, Icenose new that voice to.

"Was that.." Hawkfur said.

"It was..." Icenose wimpered.

"Was what !" Sunflower demanded.

"Redfang..." Hawkfur and Icenose answered as one.

"Who?"

"My brother......." Icenose said, her eyes wide.

* * *

Well you know the drill.

I need someone to give me ideas on what Redfang should look like.

I need more character ideas,

so send me a comment with the name of your character,

their description, and a bit of their personality.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Rosepetals, Donny, Shadowface, and the other cats' mouths dropped open.

"Whoa.... what the name of a mouse's tail just happened?" Barkkit mewed groggily.

"It's a VERY Long story young one." Hawkfur sighed heavily.

"I like stories." Barkkit said.

"Tomorrow, little one, tomorrow." Hawkfur sighed.

"Fine... will you teach me how to fight like that?" Barkkit said, his eyes were shimmering with that young peaceful innocence that all kits' eyes had, but now his eyes seemed to be... deeper, like someone had moved into his mind, moving things aside to make a bit more room.

"That fighting style is only to be used by leaders of my clan, It is not meant to be taught to others." Hawk sighed.

"Why is that?" The kit asked, "It doesn't seem nice to hold out on that sort of stuff."

"It's complicated little one..."

* * *

Sorry it's so short!

I'm on a time crunch...

Well you know the drill.

_**I need someone to give me ideas on what Redfang should look like.**_

I need more character ideas,

so send me a comment with the name of your character,

their description, and a bit of their personality.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**(Continued)

* * *

**

**Sorry that last bit was so short... we had a bit of a family crisis... my grandpa had a heart attack.. at three in the morning. He's okay though... phew...close call.  
**

**Hey heres a tip that WILL save your life,if ya know you're havin' a heart attack, go to the flippin' doctors office!**

* * *

"And what's this about you being a leader? and who is Lark-" The kit continued to ask.

"Sunflower, I need to speak with this kit... Alone." Hawkfur interrupted as the kit spoke.

"Yes Hawkst- Hawkfur." Sunflower said, "sorry, it's just... ermmm.." she stammered, she's almost called Hawkfur her leader.

"Understood." Hawk said simply, she seemed to have that effect on other cats.

As she watched Sunflower pad off, her mind was reeling with rediscovered memories, of larkshine, of her son, Flamekit, Redfang, the thunderpath, everything.

"Ah... erm... Hawkfur?" Shadowface asked tenatively, his face still sore from when she'd slapped him," Where ARE you from?"

"Why does it matter? I can't go back." Hawkfur sighed, turning her head away. "You wouldn't understand... it's my burden to bear." She sighed.

"Hawk? Why'd you try to kill Icenose?" Barkkit asked, starring into her ice blue eyes, some thing only one cat, now deceased Redfang, had done before.

"Just wait a minute please little one." Hawkfur said.

"Okay." Barkkit said.

"Where's the most private place in your... erm..." Hawkfur paused to look around the huge twoleg nest, "dwelling?"

"Just over here," Shadowface said, motioning towards another opening in the twoleg nest, "I'll leave you alone for now..." Shadowface said. Hawkfur looked around the place where Shadowface had lead her. This area had some sort of raised, soft, squishy moss-rock. (A.K.A. Bed)

"Come here Barkkit," Hawkfur said, using a claw to pull down a mini moss-rock for the kit to sit on. (A.K.A. pillow)

"What is it Hawk? Who was Silverstar? Who was Flamekit? Why did momma almost call you Hawkstar? Who is Larkshine? What happened to your sister's kits? Who is Jayfeather?" he asked, the questions came one after another.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hawkfur asked Barkkit, her voice was laced with pain, anger, anguish, and a somber tone.

"Yes." Barkkit said, his voice had went from curious and playful to somber and wise.

"Promise not to tell? Even if you're being tortured?" Hawkfur said.

"Yes, Hawkfur... I promise. I promise on my tail." Barkkit said, his voice seemed like it had aged many seasons in a second.

"I did a bad thing, Barkkit, I broke a lot of rules...." Hawkfur began, tears were already burning behind her eyes, "So did Jayfeather..."

"What did you do?" the kit asked, head cocked to one side.

"I lied to my mate... To my friends, my family... myself..." Hawkfur turned her head. " Jayfeather.... well, that's a different story little one."

"What did you lie about?" Barkkit asked quietly.

"I lied about Flamekit's father." Hawkfur said, her head hung low.

"Okay, so... was their father a tribe cat?" Barkkit asked.

"You know quite a bit about where I come from." Hawkfur said, suspicion in her tone.

"Well... I've had strange dreams..." Barkkit admitted, shuffling his paws.

"What did the cats look like in your dreams?" Hawkfur asked gently.

"One of them was you, only, everyone called you Hawkstar," Barkkit said "and then there was Icenose, only she was called Iceheart. She joined us just after I opened my eyes for the first time."

"Was there a blind cat? Blue eyes, snappy temper..." Hawkfur asked.

"Yeah, there was, Jayfeather was his name. There was something about a she cat named Calm Waters After a Storm."

"My kin..." Hawkfur whispered silently.

"Then there was something about a starry cat telling you that Ice can cut deeper than claws..." barkkit said.

"Enough..." Hawk said to the kit. " I must talk to Shadowface now, Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked once more.

"I promise."

"Swear on your own front paw?" Hawkfur asked sitting tall, holding up her front fight paw.

"Both of them." Barkkit said, extending his front legs so that he was bowing to Hawkfur, who laid her paws on top of his. It was a thing that only her clan members did, they did it to swear loyalty. It was a promise that, if broken, could be deadly.

"Barkkit, do you swear to keep this dark secret a secret?" Hawkfur said quietly, reciting the ancient ritual.

"I swear." Barkkit meowed quietly, but confidently.

"Do you swear that you will guard this secret with your life, and tell no one?" Hawk said, the ancient rituals words flowed smoothly.

"Yes." Barkkit said somberly.

"Swear that if you break this ancient vow, you will accept the punishment? That you will not deny your fault, and accept the punishment of exile, torture, or death??" Hawkfur let the last line of the ancient speech fall from her mouth like a stone.

"I swear to accept any and all punishment that result from the breaking of this vow." Barkkit meowed.

"Please stand, Barkkit of this dwelling." Hawkfur said. Barkkit stood, his young eyes shined with wisdom beyond his years. "Do you know that you might be killed if you tell this secret?" Hawkfur said, forgetting for a while that she was not Barkkit's leader.

"Yes. I do." Barkkit meowed.

"Then I, Hawkstar, give you my ancestors blessing." Hawkfur said as she laid her head on Barkkit's shoulder, her eyes glowing a stunning blue.

"Thank you Hawkfur." the kit said, reminding Hawkfur that she was no longer leader, but that didn't matter.

"Please find Shadowface for me." Hawkfur said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a heart beat." Barkkit said as he padded out of the den.

_'Please, ancestors'_ Hawkfur thought, _'let him keep his vow...'_

* * *

I need more character ideas,

so send me a comment with the name of your character,

their description, and a bit of their personality.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6  
**

**

* * *

**

**And I'm back! what did ya think of the last chapter?**

**Oh! and by the way!! I'm bringing in one of the clans, if you've read Firestar's Quest, Then you'll know them, if You haven't, GO READ IT! LOL**

**

* * *

**

"Hmmmmm...." Hawkfur sighed, laying on a squishy moss rock."How to explain this to Shadowface, how to explain..."

"Explain what?" asked a cat, a cat that Hawk hadn't met, yet she looked so familiar.

"It's a long story. Who are you?" Hawk asked, her head was spinning. So many new cats, new names to memorize...

"My name is Moon that Shines Through Clouds." the cat said, dipping her head respectfully. "I'm from the mountains."

"Really?" Hawkfur asked. She wanted to say more but Shadowface walked in.

"I found him!" Barkkit said, jumping up and down.

"Thank you Barkkit. You can go now." Hawkfur said.

"Okay." He said.

"I'd better go hunting." Moon that Shines Through Clouds said, and without a word, she whirled around and was gone.

"What is it Hawkfur?" Shadowface asked.

"Well, Shadowface... I Figured that if I am going to live here, I might as well tell you my story." Hawkfur sighed, settling into her squishy moss rock.

"Well, I would like to hear your story." Shadowface said thoughtfully, settling into a Squishy moss rock next to Hawk, he looked like he wanted to ask Hawk something

"Is there anything important you want to tell me?" Hawkfur asked Shadowface.

" No no... Please, just... go on..." he said, looking like he had just passed gas while sitting Vigil for an elder.

"Alright then, but before I tell you my story, You must understand that where I come from, things are different, there are no monsters, no twolegs, no tiny dogs carried around by twolegs, we Do have dogs, but they're MUCH bigger than most dogs here..." Hawkfur shivered, remembering the first time she'd seen a wolf, "They're many times as vicious as the dogs here."

"I've heard of this place." Shadowface said, stretching on his mossrock. "Moon That Shines Through Clouds has told me about it...ummm....." Shadowface twitched his tail nervously, "Was she in your clan?"

"No, She is from the Tribe of Falling Water." Hawkfur explained,suddenly realizing why Moon That Shines Through cloud was so familiar looking, "They were our neighbors. Anyway, it started back when I was a kit..."

"Shadowface! Shadowface!" Yowled Eddy, a short-haired, copper eyed, cinnamon tabby tom with a white face, as he ran into the mossrock den.

"What is it Eddy!?!" Shadowface asked, his yellow pelt ruffled.

"Vsitors!" Eddy stammered.

"Who?!" Shadowface forgot about Hawkfur's tale for a bit, and turned all his attention to Eddy.

"Skyclan..." Eddy said as another cat, who Hawk recognized as Moon That Shines Through Clouds, padded calmly up behind him.

"They've come seeking herbs and a favor Shadowface, not war." She said calmly as another cat, a she cat heavy with kits, walked up behind her. "They've asked a place to stay for a day or two and, " Moon indicated the she cat behind her. "they picked up a Loner on the way. As you can see she's very close to kitting." The she cat sat down and calmly began to groom herself. "Leafstar says that Skyclan cannot feed any more cats than they have, and-" Moon was cut off by Leafstar herself.

"And I'd much appreciate it if you took her in." She said to Shadowface.

"I would love too take her in Leafstar, we could always use an extra cat or two." Shadowface said, facing the Skyclan leader, who was a hair shorter than him.

"I appreciate your kindness Shadowface." Leafstar said, then she noticed Hawkfur. "Oh, I didn't know you had a mate." She said.

"Wel... Ermm.... She's not exactly my-" Shadowface began, just to be cut off by Hawkfur.

"I'm not his mate!" Hawkfur hissed indignantly.

"My apologies....miss....." Leafstar looked slightly embarrassed but highly amused.

"Hawkfur." Shadowface said.

"Miss Hawkfur, my apologies." she said, cocking her head to the side thoughtfully. "Although, I must say.... you two WOULD be an adorable couple."

"Ermmmm....."Shadowface blushed, and Hawkfur put two and two together in her mind.

"Leafstar, I'd hate to interrupt, but may I speak to Shadowface alone for a bit?" Hawkfur asked her, The she cats' eyes met and a silent understanding passed between them.

"I Don't mind." said Leafstar.

"Oh no...." Shadowface groaned.

"Busted!" Kenny laughed.

"kenny! Come here so I can get you clean!" Sunflower yowled at her son.

"Aww! I was gonna watch Shadowface get beat up by a she cat!" Kenny wailed, padding to his mom's side.

"Hey Shadow! If she kills you, do I get the mossrock den!?!" Eddy called jokingly.

"Shut up Edd."Shadowface hissed.

"Shadowface... " Hawkfur said, leading him into another area of the dwelling, a den with a large white basin.(AKA Bathroom)

"What is it?" he asked when they were alone, even though he knew what she was going to say.

"**YOU WERE GOING TO ASK ME TO BE YOUR MATE!?!!?! I'VE BEEN HEAR FOR LESS THAN A DAY, AND YOU ARE TRYING TO TAKE ME AS A MATE?!?!!!**" Hawkfur hissed at him.

"Well.... I.....uhhhhhh...sorta..."Shadowface blushed a deep pink. "uhh.... maybe I-" Hawkfur didn't give him a chance to speak.

"I'm not sure if your mother is still alive, but if she is, I'm willing to bet that if I told her, she would either laugh at you or beat your pelt off!" Hawkfur half growled and half laughed.

"This is funnier than elders arguing over what green tastes like!" Leafstar whispered to Eddy, who was an the verge of laughing at Hawkfur.

"Oi! Don't laugh at 'er Eddy... Trust me... her claws is even sharper than her tongue!" Donny whispered to Eddy in warning. "She got Icenose earlier today! and it wasn't pretty!" Eddy's eyes went wide, and he shut up. Icenose was the fiercest cat in their group, the best fighter they had. She'd never lost a fight in front of them.

* * *

LOL, I Just love Kenny! He's modeled after my Siamese kitten, Joey...

I need more character ideas,

so send me a comment with the name of your character,

their description, and a bit of their personality.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 **

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Shadowface's dwelling:

Donny was pacing, He'd glimpsed his son's face when his voice had changed temporarily, and it wasn't his face...

"**LEAFSTAR!**" the shriek split the air along with the roar of a monster.

"Oh no..." Donny whispered, and he shot out of the dwelling in a blur, as did Many other cats.

"**LEAFSTAR! Leafstar! leafstar..."** one of the Skyclan cats whispered. "She's going to die... this is her last life..."

Leafstar lay in the middle of the thunderpath, eyes glazed, her legs crooked. Hawkfur could not stand the sight of it.

"No..."Hawkfur whispered.

"h...hawk..." leafstar whispered faintly, a thin line of blood streamed from her mouth. Hawkfur leaned close.

"What is it Leafstar..." Whispered Hawk.

"Watch for raging fires, and the thin ice unseen will trap a foe, shadow not bad will hide you in times of need, friend will come soon, welcome with open heart"

"Thank you leafstar." Hawk whispered.

"Thank Jayfeather, not me." murmered Leafstar, her eyes closing, "I'm coming Skywatcher...Rainpelt..." and with that, her eyes shut, and she went limp, her head, which she'd been holding up to speak, fell to the ground with a faint thud. That thud echoed eerily in the night. Her breathing slowed... then, it stopped.

Leafstar, the great leader of the newly Re-formed Skyclan, was dead.

"Starclan light your path..." Shadowface whispered, his eyes were clouded.

"Leaf... Leaf... poor leaf.." Donny was on the verge of wailing.

"Poor Donny, He's taking the loss hard.." Hawkfur whispered to herself.

"Hawk," Whispered Barkkit, "Leafstar was my aunt." The young Kit's eyes were burdened with tears.

_ How had he snuck up on her like that?_

"Shhh... She's in Starclan now." Hawkfur said, putting her head over the kit's head to console him. Rosepetals, who'd come with herbs in her mouth, hung her head low.

Leafstars breath shuddered, then, it stopped.

"Donny, Nigel, I'm so sorry..." Shadowface whispered.

"She was me mum... Now... Mum's dead..." Donny moaned.

Kenny, to young to understand death, went up to the dead cat and prodded her.

"Aunty Leaf! Wake up! Leafy? Leaf WAKE UP! Rosepetals, she won't wake up!" Kenny wailed.

"Kenny... she's not sleeping,"Donny said.

"Soo, she's awake?"Kenny asked hopefully.

"No Kenny," Hawkfur said, she'd had to give this talk to a kit once before, when it's mother had died, "Leafstar... she got hurt real bad."

"Can't rose fix her!" Kenny asked starring at rosepetals," Well! You're a madicine cat! Fix her please!"

"Kenny... be quiet and listen, she's, she's dead. she can't wake up. She WON'T wake up." Hawkfur said, sitting by the kit and putting her paw around his tiny shoulders.

"No... My REAL daddy is dead! Mommy said so! Leafstar is not DEAD! YOU HEAR ME YOU USELESS FEMALE!" he yowled in defiance, Hawkfur wanted to strike his face, but refrained with much effort.

"Kenny!" Sunflower wailed her eyes wide with fear.

'_This ought to be interesting,'_ Hawkfur thought to herself, still seething at Kenny's insult.

"His REAL daddy?" Donny hissed at sunflower, anger written clearly on his face.

"Donny, I can explain!" Sunflower wailed.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

**_

I'm always in need of more character ideas,

so Please please, please send me a comment with the name of your character,

their description, and a bit of their personality.

(ALSO: This Chapter is Dedicated to Dragongirl on flipnote hatena, I owe you another chapter BTW DG)

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

"There is nothing to explain, YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Donny roared, raising a paw to strike sunflower. Few Cats, no, only one cat knew that Donny, once possesed with anger, could fight like all the clans combined, and was not afraid to beat she cats.

"Donny, please NO!" She wailed, but Donny's paw came down, Sunflower winced, then realized that she was unhurt, she looked up and saw a fuming mad Hawkfur standing over her, a fresh set of claw marks on her shoulder.

"Stand down Donny, you saw what I did to Icenose... and I could easily kill you." Hawkfur said, the calmness in her voice was unnerving. Donny ignored that.

"PFTAAAHG!" Donny spat," You've just got issues Missy, now lemme at that backstabbing bitch!" Donny growled, lunging at sunflower.

"Donny, Let me make this clear, I was given... a gift. By the spirits of cats long gone." Hawkfur growled, fending off his attack like that of an annoying kit.

Donny retreated a bit, a slice evident on his nose.

"like what?" Donny hissed enraged and circling Hawkfur.

"I can be killed nine times, and still have a life left to live." She hissed, her claws slid out. " Ask Icenose."

"Is this filth true Icenose?" Donny ordered.

"Yes." Icenose said.

"Well, let's just test that theory now." Donny said.

"You wouldn't..."Hawkfur hissed, already braced for battle, adrenaline surging in her veins.

"Wanna Bet? My father was Scourge! True king of the feline species!" He yowled. Hawkfur cringed at the name of Donny's father.

"You... you're no cat... You're the spawn of a filthy little demon!" Hawkfur spat, painful past memories of rape and scourge flowed through her mind, and hatred filled her veins.

"Don't you dare insult the King!" Donny roared.

"I don't want to fight you Donny" Hawkfur Warned, though it was clear she wanted to fight to the death, and she knew it would be wrong, since she would CLEARLY win, and even sadder still, she was enraged and didn't care.

"Then It's an easy win!" he shouted, and he leapt at the claws outstretched, Fangs beared. Donny was intent on killing her.

Hawkfur reacted faster than Donny could blink, Before he could finish his attack, her jaws were on his throat, and she was growling to him in a deathly serious voice,

"Donny, I could kill you now and here, but I'm better than the demon that helped spawn you, and will let you live."

"Why? afraid Your boyfriend will-" He choked and gasped as the pressure on his throat increased.

"Do you really want to die?" Hawkfur hissed.

"No... no... no...'" his voice faded and he fell from her jaws, limp, but breathing. Sunflower stammered and stared at Hawkfur.

"Rosepetals, you'll need to keep him sedated with poppy seeds for a day or so, until the adrenaline wears off." Hawkfur said.

"Yes hawkfur..."Rosepeatls said, unafriad of hawkfur, despite seeing her nearly kill Donny.

"I'll tell you all my story when the time is right." she told the cats around her, more to fill the silence than to explain.

"Cats of The Shadow Dwelling! I have an announcement!" Shadowface yowled. "I am withdrawing my leadership." he said stoically. A murmur ran though the crowd of cats. "And I am bestowing the Leadership rights To Hawkfur!" He announced, "If she accepts that is." he added sheepishly.

" I accept, but with my leadership comes new rules, new traditions, new ways of thinking, Some of you will not accept the way I think, others will embrace it. Do You, the cats of the Shadow Dwelling, accept this privilege which only a handful of rouges like me live by?" Hawkfur responded.

Hawkfur's statement was met by many Yowls of agreement.

"Good, then as of now... You all refer to me as Hawkstar." Hawkfur said, a familiar and welcome surge of warmth filled her,the fact that she was a leader once more was a pleasant one and it felt... right somehow.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

I'm always in need of more character ideas,

so Please please, please send me a comment with the name of your character,

their description, and a bit of their personality.

(ALSO: Dragongirl, I Will get around to your chapter, I just need to handle a few things first)

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9  
**

**

* * *

**

That night Hawkstar climbed to the top of the dwelling and starred at the stars, their brightness twinkling in her eyes.

"Hawkstar..." asked a shy voice, Sunflower.

"Yes?" Hawkstar inquired, turning to her clanmate.

"Why didn't you kill Donny?" Sunflower whispered.

"I don't kill a cat who is merely stupid." Hawkstar grumbled, swivling her head around to look at Donny, who was semi-sedated.

"Hawkstar?" came Donny's deep voice, tinged with remorse and regret.

"Donny." Hawkfur said, suppressing a growl.

"What I said.. in the heat of the battle, about scourge... My father wasn't THE Scourge... but he was a wanna be." Donny sighed.

"That's nice but that does not make trying to beat an innocent she cat right." Hawkstar growled. "It takes a sick tom to take a she cat by force, and a sicker one to beat a she cat." Hawkfur growled.

"Donny! Down to the sliding confinement den!" (LOL drawer) Yowled Shadowface.

"Make me Shawdow!" Donny yowled back. Hawkstar glowered at him her now luminescent (Love that word) pale blue eyes. "On second thought... I'll go." He mewed, terrified by Hawkstar's gaze.

"How do you do that?" asked Sunflower.

"Simple really, you squint, and then you-" Hawk was cut off by and exasperated Sunflower.

"No No No, not that!"

"Wha?" Hawkstar stammered.

"That thing, with you eyes... you make them... change.. from pale, mesmerizing blue to that, freaky, luminescent ice blue." Sunflower said.

"That is a burden I have to bear." Hawkstar murmured, looking up to the sky once more.

"You are so weird... in a good way." Sunflower purred, padding off of the roof and climbing a tree down.

Hawkfur went to her new den, a mini-cave under some sort of basin.( OwO cubbyhole under sink filled with towels) and fell into a fitful sleep. unbeknownst to her Shadow decided to make a move on her and lie in her nest with her.

* * *

**_NEXT DAY_**

Hawkstar woke up the next morning in her nest, stretching, unaware of who'd slept with her (MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS PEOPLE) that night until she bumped her head in to his.

"SHADOWFACE! OUT OF MY NEST!" Hawkstar spat, she wasn't really a morning cat. "OUT OUT OUT!"

"I... I..."Shadowface said, looking flummoxed for a few seconds.

_**LOL, Out side...**_

"OUT! OUT OUT!"

"Shadowface thought he could get away with that?" Sunflower laughed.

"Apparently... Hawk does not like to be slept with." Eddy chuckled, his sick mind making him grin.

"Not cool eddy! mind out of the dirtplace!" Shadow spat as he ran past, followed by an angry Hawkstar.

"SHADOWFACE!" Hawk yowled, chasing Shadowface out of the door and past eddy and sunflower.

"They fight like they're mates!" laughed the rouge they had taken in, her name had turned out to be Sparrowtail.

"Shut up!" Shadowface yowled as he was chased back through the entrance to the dwelling, Hawkstar was literally, on his tail. She had it clamped in her mouth. Shadowface, acting purely on instinct, turned and lashed his claws at her face leaving a thin slice along the bridge of her nose, only to shrink away in fear of Hawkstar's rage.

There was a collective gasp from the cats who were observing, one being a wandering rouge, with a dark grey pelt and orange splotches. Even she could sense that Hawk was the undeniable top cat.

"Hawkstar... I'm I'm.."Shadow was cut off by Hawkstar.

"Just... Leave... me... be..." she growled, her voice was laced with deadly menace, barely cloaked by her words.

"I Didn't-" Shadow started, but hawk's temper snapped and she lunged at him in fury, only for a blur of gray and orange to shove him out of her way. How rude!( XD LOL)

"You didn't think." the gray and orange rouge spat. Hawkstar just grumbled and glared at Shadow.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

(Don't ask why they let Donny on the roof when he was loopy from the poppy seeds LOL)

_**I DO NOT OWN EMBERPELT, SHE BELONGS TO EMBERPELT ON DEVIANTART!  
I'M ONLY BORROWING HER AND USING HER AS A SEMI IMPORTANT CHARACTER!**_

I'm always in need of more character ideas,

so Please please, please send me a comment with the name of your character,

their description, and a bit of their personality.

(ALSO: Dragongirl, I Will get around to your chapter, I just need you to reveiw, you don't have to have an account, just let me know if you want of of the moons characters to be turned into a cat, or if you want a cat named dragon in the story, or something like that)

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**(LOL sorry Emberpelt if your character acts slightly off, or says things that confuse you, I just write what pops into my head, and whatever ideas the few people who read this story add to my stockpile of story ideas)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Just leave her be, I don't know what you did to tick her off, but what ever it was, it was stupid." the gray and orange she cat growled, rolling her eyes at shadowface.

"but, I, She, uh.." Shadowface just stammered.

Meanwhile Eddy was brooding over something, but his brooding was cut short when he looked up and saw the most beautiful she cat he'd ever seen, He was unable to think, just stare at the beautiful she-cat, looking fawn eyed. He didn't even register that sunflower slapped him, or that the cat he was fawning over was a pawstep away from him.

"Hey! Hello! Fawn eyed ruh-tard!"(LOL Ruh-tard quote from the hangover LOL XD) the rouge snapped. Eddy continued to stare. "Is this guy brain-dead or somethin'?"

"No..." Shadow face was a bit confused by Eddy's current state."Well, not usually." Okay he was Really confused.

Sunflower was just fed up with Eddy's current stupor. "Hawkstar! Eddy needs some more sense slapped into him!" she yowled.

"Slap him yourself!" Hawkstar yowled to her, still angry at Shadowface and refusing to trust herself no to seriously injure Eddy.

"Let me," the rouge sighed. She deftly raised a paw and slapped Eddy upside the head numerous times. Eddy just kept staring. "ya sure this cat ain't brain-dead?" she asked no one in particular.

"Well, he's a tom, toms are notorious for stupidity."said one cat who Hawk had yet to meet. "Iceflame, I'm second medicine cat..."

"Ah, May I ask why there are Two medicine cats?" Hawkstar inquired, rage temporarily forgotten.

"Well, I'm actually..." then Hawkstar noticed something. Iceflames's eyes were a clouded Emerald color, and they never dilated, even as a stray cloud covered the sun.

"You're blind." Hawkstar said. "I mean, not to be rude but, -" Hawkstar was cut off.

"No It's fine, I hunt better than most, I have better senses than most." She said, leveling her blind gaze at Hawkstar, she looked away, the seemingly dead gaze made her uncomfortable. "I wasn't always this way." she said, her words sounded mystic and cryptic in the tense air.

"Not to be rude but what about stupid here?" the rouge asked, flicking her tail at Eddy.

_'So much for that... I'd better gather the herbs...'_ Thought Iceflame, looking slightly upset, but mostly frustrated that her plan has been squashed.

"I don't care! Rip his balls off and shove 'em down his throat!" Hawkstar snapped at the rouge, who just stood there, looking unbearably amused at Hawkstar's outburst. She had no clue that this cat had the advantage of extra lives.

"Tempting, But I'll pass. Any REAL plans captain PMS?" the rouge snapped. Silence met her bold words as Hawkstar leveled her Ice cold gaze on the rouge, the look in her eyes speaking volumes, but the rouge didn't heed the unsaid warning that the other cats had picked up on. Eddy had remained dumbstruck, his eyes blinking once in a while. Donny slinked away, fearing that he would see things that he didn't want to see, such as another cat's insides spilling over the ground, he'd heard the stories, but he wanted that to be the extent of his knowledge.

"That probably was a baaad thing to say to our leader..." Said Barkkit, who'd been lounging in the sun, now hiding under a bush, Fear clearly written in his young eyes.

"Momma? What's PMS? What are bal-" said Kenny, being the cute, and apparently, very slow-minded kit.

"AHG! WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" Sunflower hissed. Iceflame looked bemused trying to imagine her face.

"okaaay..."Kenny said, hanging his tongue out a bit. Yes, it was undeniable, he was definitely a slow kit.

"You... Leave... Now..." Hawkstar growled to the rouge, silently praying to her ancestors that this cat had the sense to listen.

Apparently, her prayer was unanswered.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay?" The rouge asked, only to startle as Eddy spoke up.

"Stay..." Eddy rasped. Silence met his words.

"Um, Ed." shadowface said.

"what?" he said, turning to Shadowface, then his eyes went wide.

"I was Ogling wasn't I?" he asked in an ashamed voice.

"BLASPHEMY!" shouted Kenny.

"Now Kenny here, is a slow minded kit." Sunflower sighed. "I blame Genetics, my father was, impared." she sighed.

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**I DO NOT OWN EMBERPELT, SHE BELONGS TO EMBERPELT ON DEVIANTART!**__** I'M ONLY BORROWING HER AND USING HER AS A SEMI IMPORTANT CHARACTER!**_

_**SORRY IF EMBERPELT WAS OUT OF CHARACTER. ^.^*  
**_

I'm always in need of more character ideas,

so Please please, please send me a comment with the name of your character, their description, and a bit of their personality.

(ALSO: Dragongirl, I Will get around to your chapter, I just need you to review, you don't have to have an account, just let me know if you want of of the moons characters to be turned into a cat, or if you want a cat named dragon in the story, or something like that, If you don't comment I'll just turn LD into a cat.)

Thanks!


End file.
